vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry D. Elsarina
Henry Dominic Elsarina was a Samuelonian explorer, navigator, colonizer, admiral and commander of the Samuelonian Malvadorian Fleet. He became the first Samuelonian admiral to reach the Greater Malvadorian Islands and was the founder of Elsarina, Santica and Leorward. He completed three voyages across the Cislendian Ocean that led to the Samuelonian colonisation of the Greater Malvadorias. Those voyages, and his efforts to establish permanent settlements on the island of Elsarina, initiated the Samuelonian colonization of the Malvadorias. Early Life Elsarina was born in 486 BP, in Francisco, St. Samuel. His father, Lord Edgar Elsarina was an Admiral in the Royal Navy of Samuelonia and later Mayor of Francisco. His mother, Lady Siona, came from the prestigious noble House of Malvadoria. Henry attended the Royal Naval Academy of Francisco and upon graduating, entered a career in the Samuelonian Royal Navy. In 455 BP, he was appointed Admiral of fleet of four ships, tasked with exploring the Mari'im Islands. First Voyage The small Samuelonian fleet departed St. Samuel in March 452 BP. Elsarina captained the largest of the fleets four ships, the 'Honour of Carla.' The other three ships were the 'Flying Holly,' the 'Iron Heather' and the 'Marianna.' Elsarina chose his own crew and appointed his close friends, Hugo J. Santica, Henry T. Leorward and Marco von Deinhadst to captain the other three ships. The Samuelonian fleet made landfall in 451 BP on the island of Elsarina. The island was claimed on behalf of the Samuelonian crown and named after Admiral Elsarina. The Samuelonian fleet made two further stops on the island of Santica (Named after Captain Hugo J. Santica) and the island of Leorward, (Named after Captain Henry T. Leorward) before returning to Saint Samuel. Second Voyage The Samuelonian Crown commissioned a second voyage to the Greater Malvadoria's in 444 BP and once again, was led by Admiral Elsarina. The second voyage consisted of 14 ships, which carried 400 soldiers and 250 settlers. Lord James H. Winstanley, a retired Samuelonian Commander, was sent by the King with the instructions to establish a colony. The fleet arrived on the south coast of Elsarina and founded a settlement, which became known as Winstanley. Relations between Samuelonian settlers and the local Elsarinian Rishu inhabitants, who numbered around 12,000 was initially friendly. The Samuelonian settlers of 444 BP prospered and the extremely fertile soil on Elsarina, saw farming flourish. Admiral Elsarina returned to Saint Samuel in 439 BP with five ships, full of exotic foods. Third Voyage Admiral Elsarina was instructed to return to the Malvadorias in 438 BP and this time was given a fleet of 37 ships, which contained 4236 settlers and livestock. Upon arrival in Winstanley, it was clear such a small settlement would not support such large numbers and the Samuelonian fleet was split in four and sent away to establish new settlements. The first fleet, sailed to the west coast of Elsarina and established Saltwick. The second fleet founded Franchister on the east coast. The third fleet landed in Santica and founded Alderton, whilst the fourth fleet landed in Leorward, establishing the settlement of Humberton. Lord Admiral of Malvadoria In 431 BP, Elsarina was bestowed the title, Lord Admiral of Malvadoria. He commanded a fleet of the King's ships whose job it was to protect the islands. He served a further 18 years in the Royal Navy combating pirates in the waters around the Greater Malvadorias. In one skirmish with pirates, Elsarina lost his left hand, when it was cut off, during a an attack on a raiders ship. Elsarina retired in 413 BP and lived out the remainder of his life in Winstanley. Elsarina passed away on 406 BP and was buried in Winstanley Cathedral. A statue of Elsarina was erected in 399 BP in Winstanley. , Category:St. Samuel Category:People